Beloved X Survival
by indraniFOREVER
Summary: Aoi Tanaka, a lonely child of a single father moves to a new house of her Stepmother's family, where 13 brothers awaited for her, 13 very unknown, different strangers, and somehow all of them are now in conflict to win her heart. Aoi's heart is torn between the vows of sisterhood and lover, among thirteen who would be the lucky one? slight AU, reverse-harem, partial-incest.
1. Chapter 1: Siblings

**Hey this is a new story, I was inspired from an Anime called 'Brothers' Conflict' and thought to give it a go. It is not a crossover, but somewhat t will be an AU, so the plot of the story is...**

**Thirteen brothers fall for the same step-sister, but who will be chosen?**

**To know this, read my story... and wish me luck.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Siblings**

_**I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed... Jamie McGuire**_

* * *

'_The plane would soon arrive to York Shin airport, passengers, please fasten your seat belts'_

Aoi fidgeted and shifted on her cabin, and hastily fastening the seat-belts she readjusted her black lock. The circular windows illuminated her small ivory face and her vivid green eyes reflected of an anxiety of the unknown and equal excitement. She sighed and unfastened the seatbelt when the sign was turned off. The door flung open and she hurried to the bag-rack to fetch her trolley, and unfortunately it was too heavy for her and losing the balance, she dropped the huge dark fuchsia trolley on her feet.

'here, miss...' a man not older than 24, picked it up for her and kindly straightening it up he warmly smiled at her 'let me carry it for you...' and the man carried it off from the plane, without taking Aoi's fidgeting and shy complains.

This was Aoi. She was barely in high school 1st year and she was quite introvert than most of the girls of her age. Her physique was not well endowed and not very tall, instead she looked quite petite and attractively delicate. Her thick raven hair contrasted starkly with her pale ivory skin, which was now flushed pink with embarrassment, her eyes were so vibrantly green, that it almost looked feline and framed with heavy, fluttering lids, which gave her an appearance of a doll. Her disposition was very calm and quiet which attracted a quite willing chivalrous helper, when she is in trouble.

The man left her trolley just at the airport counter returning another warm smile. Aoi pulled her solitary trolley through the gate. Taking a cab she started off for the destination.

Aoi is the only child of her Single father, Knov Tanaka, who was a Black-list hunter and often stayed outside, which made Aoi quite alone and equally self-sufficient. From the infancy Aoi was alone, without any family and Knov, considering it an unhealthy and isolated lifestyle, was going to marry for her sake, so that she could live like a girl next door, with a proper family. Aoi's would-be-stepmother, Palm Siberia was quite a beautiful woman, but a widow of the late Suzuki Mastuhashi; she is a successful hunter and a hired employee in the world hunter commission and lived in Padokea. Aoi was now shifting to Palm's native home in York Shin, where live her thirteen sons. Aoi met with her in Padokea and Palm appeared quite pleasant to her and it was solely to her constant request that she shifted to her home 'Sunshine Mansion'.

The cab dropped her in front of the 'Sunshine Mansion'. Aoi never saw a house this huge and this beautiful... it almost looked like a palace which glowed white in the midday noon against the almost purple sky. The front gate was thrice her size and coloured black, decorated with shiny filigree motif grills, at her right side she saw the huge gold name-plate which bore fuchsia and aqua mystical sun and moon, with an elegant script underneath 'Sunshine Mansion', she almost gave a start when the gate creaked open and behind the gate stood a young dark haired man with shining obsidian eyes and beside him stood a boy, no older than 12 or 13, with equal dark hair, but unlike the other one, his hair was spiked up and his warm chocolate eyes sparkled so bright that Aoi thought he might eclipse the day, she was gawping quite idiotically at their contrast of looks and ages, and was quite taken aback, when the first man bowed to her.

'Hello, I am Chrollo Lucilfer Mastuhashi, the eldest brother, nice to meet you' the elder one said. 'Hello, I am Gon Freeces Mastuhashi, I am the youngest brother, yoroshiku... you must be my new big sister' the younger one beamed at her. Aoi quite abashed of her rudeness bowed them and greeted 'I am Aoi Tanaka; I will be counting on you from now on.' She said and looked at Chrollo astonished 'I am sorry for staring, but I thought you would be Siberia...'

To her reply Chrollo chuckled warmly 'perhaps you met our mother... it's okay, everyone thinks like that, but due to some consequences, she kept her maiden name and due to the law, we take our late father's name... Problem solved' he warmly smiled and Aoi nodded. Gon trotted towards her and grabbed her hand, 'we will go to have a lot of fun, come, let's meet my other big brothers.' He gently led Aoi by the hand and Chrollo took her trolley.

They came in the drawing room and Chrollo said Aoi should sit a while, for she had quite a tiresome journey while he would take the trolley to her new room. Aoi sat down on the couch and Gon took a seat right beside her, grinning apprehensively. She started to admire the place; the drawing room was high ceilinged and huge; the floor was made of black marble which have a subtle sheen while the walls were adorned with monochromatic filigree wallpapers, the windows were respectively similar to the door in the height and adorned with dark violet velvet curtains, it had a subtle gothic & medieval aura about it, which was contradicted by the huge plasma-screen TV and luxurious air conditioner. By the window stood real translucent Chinese porcelain vase and Aoi could see souvenirs from all around the world here and there. Aoi had a hard time to believe that the home was run by men and men only.

From the sides of the living room, long stairs went upwards and formed a landing just the midway of the room. To her surprise, a man with long black hair and light blue yukata pulled a trolley which had every possible tea-time snack one could imagine- Chocó-lava cake, Madeleine, caramel pudding, small tarts an many other things, along with sweet smelling tea and juice.

'Here, have some tea... you must be very tired' the man said with stoic face and handed her a cup of lemon tea, and Madeleine and handed Gon a goblet of blood-red Pomegranate juice and blinked at her with his blank black eyes.

'That is brother Illumi' Gon said and Aoi stood up and bowed, introducing her. Illumi replied the bow and introduced himself 'I am Illumi Zoldyck Mastuhashi, the third brother, nice to meet you.' He said and was going to leave but someone with vivid carmine hair drawn back with gel in a ducktail grabbed his neck 'Are, Illu-chan, leaving so early' he said in a sing-song voice and looked at Aoi's way with his almost serpentine gold eyes with mild surprise; he approached her took her hand and kissed it 'nice to meet you little sis, my name is Hisoka Koichi Mastuhashi, the second brother' he withdrew her hand and looked at her quite flirtatiously 'please take care of me.' And by saying that he tucked a lock of hair from her face a suddenly he pulled out a small heart shaped chocolate out of nowhere and gave it to Aoi.

'th... thank you...' Aoi said.

'Hiso-nii, is a cho... cho... choco...' Gon stammered anxiously on his tongue and furiously scratched his head looking confused.

'A chocolatier Gon-kun...' a sincere voice spoke from Aoi's back and looking over her shoulder she saw a blond boy, half-a-head taller than her, approached elegantly in neat pinstriped tuxedo. 'honestly Gon-chan, you need to master English well, it is necessary... oh how impolite of me, hello, I am Kurapika Kurta Mastuhashi, the eleventh brother, and on behalf of my younger brother let me introduce you the rest of my brothers-' he said in a breath and bowed eloquently; he reminded Aoi strongly of a high-class butler.

'Brother Hisoka is a chocolatier, as you might know... the owner of the 'Mars' company' Kurapika said and Hisoka chuckled apprehensively 'and brother Illumi serves the country, quite intelligently.' Kurapika said, but it was absolutely out of Aoi's intelligence of what he does.

'Hi~mit~su... It's~a~Secret' Hisoka tapped his rather long finger on Aoi's lips, and she blushed with the touch, and quickly understood what was Illumi's job.

'And... and... BrotherKiteisapainterMomokunisandesignerctandPokkunisanarcher-' Gon breathed in a tremendous speed, which Aoi did not catch.

'Keep it slow will ya Gon, let her breath first.' Another guy who looked exactly like Kurapika, but slightly muscular came with hands over his head, he gave a total different aura from the previous ones, and he was quite relaxed and laid back. Suddenly he pounced on Kurapika's shoulder giving him a headlock 'What happened to you Pikachu, all dressed up like a groom huh!' he fondly ruffled Kurapika's hair which he tried to ignore hard in front of her.

'These fellows are twins' Chrollo said slowly, now coming back from her room 'Shalnark and Kurapika' with a flicker of his well trained eye they straightened up and bowed; Kurapika's neat hair and suit was now dishevelled but Aoi didn't mind 'the former, Shalnark Embry Mastuhashi is the elder twin, and Kura-chan is the younger.'

'And everyone says I am the cooler twin... isn't it Kurapika?' Shalnark said and Kurapika nervously smiled.

'Oi, Oi, Shelly, are you teasing Kurapika again?' a tall man with glasses entered the room, he had a lab coat and stethoscope on his neck; undoing his jacket he 'tsk'ed couple of times 'seriously... Oh you are here...' he now noticed Aoi, nervously took her hand and shook it 'I am Leorio Paladinight Mastuhashi, nice to meet you.' It was of no mystery that Leorio was a doctor. 'Leo-nii, is our fourth brother, and he is quite an admirer of girls... isn't it?' Gon grinned cheekily at him. 'Oi Gon, no need to tell unnecessary things okay...' but Gon pouted 'datte... it is necessary.'

Before they could finish, Shalnark rushed to the TV and turned a sports channel. Rushing towards the TV everyone saw some kind of competitions, which displayed an arching tournament, and within a moment a short tangerine-blond haired guy with a slouchy pink beanie shooting so prominently that it hit the bulls-eye at the dartboard which stood at least 500 metre away and obviously the scoreboard and the judges' scores rained with numbers.

'Wah! Pokkun kakkoii...' Gon exclaimed and danced with joy. Without a second wasting Aoi understood who he was.

_He was no other than Pokkle Nigel Mastuhashi, 22 year old, five times national Arching champion and he brought three gold medals in Arching in three previous Olympics._

'_It must be a dream _' Aoi thought, and it wasn't really her fault; few hours ego she was alone and knew no living relative except her father, and now she has found herself in a family where every member was so accomplished, almost tenfold from one another.

'What are you thinking, little sis?' Hisoka lightly hugged Aoi by shoulders, and she blushed at his touch and felt a bit cold. 'Nothing... Hisoka-san' Aoi nodded, 'I was just thinking how amazing each one of you are, you really are kind to me-' and quite uncertainly her head gave a spin. 'What happened, the AC is too cold for you?' Chrollo asked with a bit concern, at reply Aoi shook her head and stood up to testify her statement and she fell on the floor, her eyes blacked out.

...

Aoi's eyes fluttered and she found herself in a bright room adorned with old gothic architectures and high ceilings. Her forehead felt humid and cold and immediately she realised that was a wet cloth and she was lying on a circular bed and a luxurious velvet sheet was spread across her body. Her eyes bend towards at her right and saw the bespeckled brother patting her head softly.

'Leorio-san?' Aoi asked 'Where... am I now?' she asked, and felt her head hurt a bit. 'In your room, Aoi-chan, you fainted in the living room and Kuro-nii carried you here.' Leorio said and smiled while Aoi blushed petal pink 'Now open your mouth, wider...' as Aoi opened her mouth Leorio lit up torch and checked her oral cavity 'hmm, no signs of influenza, you might have a fever for excessive fatigue' Leorio smiled again to her, 'it's okay, take a nap and you'll be fine.'

While Leorio was talking, a new person entered the room and Aoi swore that the room was lit up almost instantly. He had long hair like Illumi, but it was not as raven as him, instead it was platinum coloured and with his pale albino complexion and pale silvery eyes he seemed to emit a faint silvery glow. He slowly approached her and sat beside her bed, 'How are you feeling little sis?' he asked pleasantly, his voice was soft and filling.

'I am sorry but who are you?' Aoi asked and beside him Leorio smiled, 'he is Kite... Kite Albus Mastuhashi, our fifth brother' and Kite bowed. To Aoi's surprise, Kite caressed her cheek, lightly feeling her skin and softly he murmured 'bella' to which Aoi fidgeted uncomfortably.

'Kite's an artist, and he is just admiring you.' Leorio said sulking, not entirely happy about it and Kite smiled to her 'I would like to paint you someday... you are absolutely _magnifico_' the last word, to Aoi's opinion was quite alluring. 'You should rest now, little sis, I would rather have you shiny and glowing.'

...

Aoi closed her eye shut, and felt a light feather touch which happened to be hair. Without realising, Aoi felt in deep sleep and naturally lost the track of time. She also had a weird kind of dream, where she was trapped in a rose garden, and thirteen baby cupids with dazzling blond hair flew around her, and their buzzing and alluring 'little sister' filled her brain.

Aoi woke up with a start and realised someone at the door knocked and called her.

She went to the door and opened it. It was Hisoka standing there with tray filled with food and a steaming cup of warm hot chocolate.

'I am sorry to wake you Aoi-chan, but it's almost dinner time and you look like you could use some food.' Hisoka smiled crookedly 'May I?' he gestured inside and Aoi stepped aside. 'Ah!' he sat on the bedside stool and placed the tray on the nightstand 'Illu-chan sure cooks a lot, no wonder I am getting fat' he said casually, Aoi looked at his way, he wore a maroon velvet dressing-gown which was almost left open up to his stomach, revealing his chiselled chest, Aoi blushed as Hisoka looked at her. Gesturing her towards him he placed his forehead on hers; he smelled like caramel.

'Hmm, you still have a bit of fever, and I cannot leave the food alone with you...' he tapped his chin with playful oscillation 'Hmm~ decisions, decisions!' he mused and looked at Aoi with his gold eyes 'I know, I could feed you!' he clapped his hand and Aoi blushed so hard that she was as red as her bedspread, 'no...Please, don't make any troubles' but Hisoka shut her with a finger on her lips 'ah-uh! I am your onii-chan, and you must obey me' Hisoka smiled and scooped some porridge from a bowl and blew it cool, 'say aahh!' Hisoka mused and as Aoi opened her mouth, blushing furiously Hisoka gently stuffed the spoon in her mouth and wiped the rest from her lips with the spoon. After He was thoroughly done with Aoi, with egg porridge, Chicken corn soup and toast, he helped her with the hot chocolate.

'Wah! I have never tasted something like this.' Aoi said with a smile 'what is it actually?' in her reply, Hisoka smiled 'just some caramel fudge and double cream I have put.' Aoi's face was glowing with contentedness 'well, I would like to drink it again; your hot chocolate. And please tell Illumi-san a thank you from me' Aoi said. 'Oyasumi' Hisoka said shortly and pecked her cheek, leaving her all red again.

Despite the good night, Aoi didn't felt remotely sleepy, she felt her armpits were sweaty and she could use a bath. To her surprise and delight, Hisoka left a map of the home on the table so that she wouldn't get lost. She picked up the map and according to it, the bathroom would be in the second floor; a floor lower than hers. She picked up a blue bathrobe and a towel from her room and went across the corridor. She could her the echoes of clanking spoons and forks and the chiming of the glass from the third floor- it was kind of him to feed her so affectionately, but his attitude was somewhat other than brotherly affection, on which Aoi couldn't put a finger.

Aoi found the bathroom at the end of the second floor corridor, which dimly lit with medieval torch-like lights, she unhesitatingly opened the door and with a start, she almost took three steps back and hid her face with embarrassment.

A well-toned lean guy was standing facing his back towards Aoi, _buck naked _and his pale complexion shined under the dim light of the bathroom. He had a nice silky sort of raven hair, like that of Illumi and Chrollo, but his hair was short and wet like his whole body. He was drinking some water and despite Aoi's embarrassment, she had to admit that _it was the finest lean male ass she have ever seen, _although it was the first one she have ever seen.

Perhaps it was Aoi's muffled 'Kya!' he glanced at the back and at an instance he hid his rudeness under a fluffy towel and apologised in a soft yet high pitched voice. 'I am sorry to intrude, but I didn't know anyone would be here in this hour' Aoi mumbled, but the person wasn't remotely angry, instead he was embarrassed even more than Aoi. 'It's okay; it was my fault not to be careful. I promise it won't happen again' he said and went past her. Aoi noted that he had the same almond shaped black eyes like Illumi, but he was more of a pinkish kind of pale like that of Hisoka or Kite. Unlike the other brothers he was a bit awkward and fidgety, but perhaps it was Aoi's fault to discover him _in the nude._

The moment he left out of sight Aoi realised she hadn't asked his name; maybe later, when both of them are in a sober circumstances and _clothed properly._

But before Aoi could enter the bathroom, she saw a pair of heavy framed glasses lying on the floor, guessing to be her anonymous brother, she ran after the corridor to find him. 'Ano... Etto,' she said and fidgeted as she called the towel clad brother, 'perhaps this is yours-' Aoi was confused what to call him. 'My name is Milluki Zoldyck Matsuhashi, I am the seventh brother here' he said in a bit of high-pitched voice which wasn't entirely his natural one, 'a...arigato, for my glasses' he almost ran away from the place.

Aoi simply forgot why she was in the second floor.

...

The next day, Aoi woke up early, she still needed to use to the place to get a proper sleep at night; she missed her old furry pink pillow and the small crammy white room which had a beautiful smell of jasmine that drifted through the window from the neighbour's garden. This place was entirely different- her room was sand-coloured that of stone, with a huge window that was twice her height, draped medievally with red and black velvet curtains; opposite her window stood her circular king-sized bed which was artfully carved from rosewood, beside which a marble nightstand twice as large as a normal one displayed a translucent porcelain vase which had all of her favourite flowers, jasmine, blue-rose, lavender and mauve-coloured hydrangea. Her room had a carved wooden study-table with her small miniature marble model as a paperweight, a velvet-high backed chair, aristocratic lamp and one side of wall was devoted to a book-shelf which had all her favourite books- _Pride and Prejudice, Memoirs of a Geisha, Arabian Nights, Songs of Innocence and Experience, In Memoriam, The Ring and the Book _and many more, the Matsuhashi brothers did not forget a life size-mirror and a elegant dressing table which was going well with the room, Aoi gave a silent tribute to their thoughtfulness and sensibility, they know all of her.

Aoi went to the window; the darkness of the sky was melting slowly into purple. Aoi sat on the window pane enjoying the dawn; this estate was huge! From her floor she could even see the York Shin railway station which was about a kilometre away from the place, it had everything, from fountain to marble statues, huge maple trees embowering the place to small rose-bushes, flowers from around the world lit up the garden, from which's fence Aoi saw a suspicious figure was trying to intrude the property.

Aoi did not waste any more time; she jumped off and climbed down to the window and ran through the garden, she won't let some stupid thief to rob her new-found brothers. She ran through the flowerbed and silently picked up the broom that lay under the oak tree, and straight she hit the rogue square at the head, and yelled 'THIEF THIEF THIEF...'

Aoi was too busy with the broom to notice about half-a-dozen flashlights around her and the howling yelp of the 'thief' and finally stopped when somebody called her name in a soft voice. She turned around and saw it was Chrollo in his murky purple and white dressing gown pointing a flashlight at the ground.

'He tried to trespass the property Chrollo-san and I thought-'

'Damn it woman, what do you eat, huh... Buffaloes!'

'Dumpling, that's enough' Chrollo said sternly 'I am sick and tired of your late-night parties and sneaking out from the backdoor' Chrollo said and Aoi was dumfounded, 'I thought he was a thief- I AM SORRY!' Aoi bowed deeply to the lying person and tenderly helped him up 'I am really very sorry... I thought you tried to burgle into the house.' Aoi deeply apologised and gently massaged his shoulder.

'By the way, little-sis; How did you got here?' Hisoka said 'I am absolutely sure the front door was locked!' Aoi fidgeted and blushed at his attention 'oh... um actually, I jumped out off the window-' No sooner had she been finished with her word, Milluki came out from the back looking concerned and angry 'why did you...are you hurt?... That was quite reckless... Soka-nii, say something!' he protested, but Aoi prevented him, squeezing his hand in a gentle manner, with a reassuring smile 'it's okay Milluki-san, I was in the rock-climbing club in my junior-high, and I know how to climb up a building' Aoi started to mumble as she thought it would be less feminine and a less adequate practice for a girl like her, but Chrollo smiled and squeezed her shoulder in a approving manner, and turned to the person on the ground 'dumpling... you are grounded...'

'What? What was that Kuro-nii?' he protested

'For a week.' Chrollo said.

'Wha-'

'Two weeks...'

'Bu-'

'Three weeks'

'You can't just _ground _me... I am 20 for crying out loud!' he pouted slightly, but Chrollo remained unfazed 'sorry Dumps, but I can, and while you are grounded, _no going out except the university and tuition... Not even library_' Chrollo made it clear, 'and it's high time to put a measure in your excessive party habits... You're ruining your health.' Chrollo's tone was a bit softer than before. Illumi stood quite all the time and now silently he seized Feitan by hand and led towards home 'Come now, I will dab some medicines on the wounds of yours' then he turned to Aoi with the same deadpan face 'that was a nice thing that you did, but next time... try to use the door or call us...we want you one piece' and he left with his brother and leaving Aoi blushing shyly.

...

Aoi did not slept afterwards, all the time she wandered about the room, intrigued about how she hit one of the Matsuhashi Brothers, mistaking him as a burglar, but again she thought if it was a real one, than more than one could be hurt. Hearing the Grandfather Clock downstairs chiming seven, she knew it was the time for breakfast. She hurried downstairs at the dining hall and saw Illumi was arranging plates and goblets for everyone. Aoi hurried towards him and requested to help in her most charming way.

'Okay then, it's always good to have extra hands-the others are of seldom help' Illumi said with a straight face and blinked 'can you bring the foods and pour the water in the goblets?'

Aoi started to arrange the plates around the table and she noticed, at the centre of each platter, two letters was engraved with beautiful filigree motifs, she immediately understood 'CL' for Chrollo, 'KA' for Kite, 'HK' for Hisoka and many more, but she did not understood the 'KZ', 'FL' and 'OJ', asking Illumi about them, he said that except 'FL' the other two are not in home, one is in the school field-trip and the other is in the conference at Normania and the third one is grounded.

Aoi found out the exact thing to apologise to the beaten brother.

After having Belgian Waffles with banana and blueberry smothered in whipped cream and Crème coffee, she carried a plate full of scrambled eggs, eggs and bacon pie and fried salami to second floor and knocked the door labelled 'dumpling'.

'Come in' a muffled voice said from inside and Aoi guiltily entered the room with tray filled with food. A black and purple bed sheet was draped over a person who was lying with the back at Aoi's way. His room was a bit different from her; it was much dark and gloomy with all purple wallpapers and gothic draping and hangings. All of the walls were crammed with books bound in dark leather and a musky scent filled the room. Aoi placed his food on his jet black night-stand and sat at the stool; she clutched her beige skirt and pursed her lip. 'I don't know where to begin... But I think only sorry won't quite mend it' Aoi said and didn't get any reply from the other side; boy was he angry! Aoi's forehead suddenly become sweaty and she gulped 'I am sorry to hit you at the garden... I really thought you were a burglar, and-'

Suddenly a figure emerged from under the sheet and with a flash of eyes he pinned Aoi to his bed with him top of her, despite the situation, Aoi couldn't help but to notice his slanted serpentine eyes, his short Grecian nose and smooth thin lips and the angular face framed with neck-length silky black hair; his face oscillated between irritation and some other emotion that Aoi haven't seen in her life, but it wasn't malicious or evil-instead it was foreign and unknown, she could smell the same musky fragrance from where now she realises a _perfectly chiselled bare chest, like that of Greek God._

Aoi blushed deep red against his pallid perfect skin, she mumbled to let her go, but he did not, instead he growled into a rough yet husky voice-

'You talk too much... and if I was angry, you wouldn't be in this room' and he removed himself from her. Aoi breathed loudly and straightened up and saw her brother was already throwing a black dressing gown and cutting up the salami, he had quite cocky and haughty manners.

'By the way,' he said helping himself with the salami 'what do you call yourself?'

Aoi shifted nervously at her position, still intoxicated by the scent and actions, mumbled 'Aoi Isabelle Tanaka'. At her answer he looked at her crookedly 'it's your first time, that's why I forgive you... but in future, never cross my threshold... I never allow a maid in my room'

'I am sorry, but I am not a maid...' Aoi protested as politely as possible 'I... am... Your sister... My father Knov Tanaka is going to marry your mother Palm-san' He looked at Aoi's way in a slanted manner and smiled crookedly 'really?' he said and took a bite in the scrambled eggs, 'well, maid or sister... I don't allow women in my room... so you better practice to stay out of it.'

Aoi lowered her face and looked as he contentedly munching the egg-n-bacon pie. Aoi felt a bit of angry and bullied for the first time she entered the house, but despite her, she mustered up all the courage and lift up her face

'Does that mean that you have forgiven me?'

Aoi's brother looked at her incredulously, perhaps it was his first time that somebody crossed him against his will, within a flash, annoyance, impressiveness and something unknown emotion played on his face, he left the plate on the counter and climbed on his bed, right beside Aoi's, his eyes glowing with excitement.

'Feitan Liam Matsuhashi... the ninth brother' he face hardened 'remember this name... because I am the most evil brother of all'

* * *

**So, how did I do... a new fic and a whole new cheerful story? You have met ten of the brothers, and I think I should give some info on them.**

**First Brother: Chrollo Lucilfer Mastuhashi, 30 yrs**

**Second Brother: Hisoka Koichi Mastuhashi, 28 yrs**

**Third Brother: Illumi Zoldyck Mastuhashi, 27 yrs**

**Fourth Brother: Leorio Paladinight Mastuhashi, 26 yrs **

**Fifth Brother: Kite Albus Mastuhashi, 25 yrs**

**Sixth Brother:?**

**Seventh Brother: Milluki Zoldyck Matsuhashi, 23 yrs**

**Eighth Brother: Pokkle Nigel Mastuhashi 22 yrs**

**Ninth Brother: Feitan Liam Matsuhashi, 20 yrs**

**Tenth Brother: Shalnark Embry Mastuhashi, 19 yrs**

**Eleventh Brother: Kurapika Kurta Mastuhashi, 19 yrs**

**Twelfth Brother:?**

**Thirteenth Brother: Gon Freeces Mastuhashi, 13 yrs**

**In Italian, 'bella' means beautiful and 'Magnifico' means magnificent.**

**And you have only one fic away to know the rest; can you guess who are they?**

**And I made Milluki lean and well toned and changed his sadistic character a bit, and changed to a façade-ed otaku, so that he could fit into the situation. **

'**Normania ' is a place I made up from the word 'Norman' which means a Frenchman, so 'Normania' is a substitute for 'Paris' in the Hunter universe.**

**And amongst them whoever had Togashi-approved surnames, I made it their middle name and for others, it's made up.**

**Anyway, should I continue this? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Old Faces New Family

**Hey guys, I am back with a brand new chappie. Thanks for all the reviews and I am sure I would be able to fill you up.**

**And the rest of the brothers would appear in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Old faces, New Family**

_**Almost nothing need be said when you have eyes... Tarjei Vessas**_

* * *

Aoi sat at her classroom, dressed in gun-powder skirt and navy-blue blazer with a white shirt and a red tie underneath. It was already recess and she couldn't forget the incident of the morning, or the last night, it intrigued her. Without helping it, she took out her lunch box and slowly nibbled at the rice at the end of her chopsticks; with stuffed egg... it was warm and fluffy and filled her from within. She almost choked on her milk when a girl slapped at her back.

'Are? Aoi-chan... you're still here?' she asked, surprised and happy.

Gulping her milk properly Aoi looked at the back, and it was the same as she expected, it was none other than her best friend Menchi Kitagawa. She sat beside Aoi and cocked her smooth shapely left leg over the right and sat her face on her palm 'my, my, my... I am surprised, and happy!' she said contentedly 'I thought you were flying to Padokea... ' she let out a surprised chuckle 'what happened...' then her face changed into a more sombre expression 'is the wedding cancelled?'

Aoi had to admit that her only best friend had a sensibility of a blunt axe 'Chi-chan, how can you say that...' Aoi said sounding a bit hurt 'and besides, I thought you skipped the school today'

'Nah just snuck in! From the incinerator boundary... It is way too bothersome to attend school at 9 everyday... ' Menchi halfway glanced at her 'and why are you here... is everything okay?' Aoi nodded, 'hmm, it is... Actually I misunderstood dad' Aoi breathed 'it is Palm-san who lives in Dentora, not her family... They are in York Shin, so no harm done!'

Menchi breathed heavily 'Thank god you're not going anywhere... It would be hell to face the Weird Sisters without you.' she resented and suddenly stood up 'anyway, do like my new look? I worked a lot over the summer'

Aoi noticed that Menchi looked different, her 'Spring Look' of fair skin and rose-coloured hair was changed into a pretty russet-skin and bright turquoise hair which, in Aoi's opinion is better than the previous, but she had to note this- Menchi will have a whole month spending in guidance councillor's office hearing lectures about 'not getting tanned' and 'colouring hair like delinquents'

'Anyway, my dear Blueberry' Menchi, with equal abruption sat down, 'how is your new family?' and her face lit up with excitement 'are they hot... are they cute... tell me, tell me, all about them!' she jammed.

Aoi told about all of them from the starting to ending, except editing Feitan's incident a little bit, which she thought that it wasn't the right time, and to her surprise Menchi was ruptured by her story... 'What... there's thirteen of them... and you are saying that you really _saw one naked?_' Menchi gasped and rest her head over her palms '_how large was he?_' she smiled loosely.

Aoi gasped and turned red, and hid her face 'Menchi-chan!' at her reply Menchi laughed hard and slapped her back appreciatively 'I was kidding... but I can't deny that if I was in your place, I would have dreamt every night jumping all their bones... Man! I would have wet myself with horniness... How could you manage that many?' Aoi smiled faintly, entirely ignoring her drift 'I guess I got my share of a family... they are just as I dreamt... perfect and caring brothers.'

Suddenly Menchi stood up rushing towards the door 'speaking of dreams, come and see this' she beckoned Aoi to the window and they peeked downwards 'look... one of the Weird Sisters is trying to hit on the dream boy!'

The Weird Sisters were a group of snobbish coquettes in Aoi's school, Minami High, who thought of themselves as princesses, there were three girls, Ponzu, a fair girl with short structure with a mane of bluish hair, Retz, a petite girl with long strawberry blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes and their leader Biscuit Krueger who had shining sakura eyes, very short curly blond hair and a rather bouncy chest. And the Dream Boy was a guy with fluffy alabaster hair and shining amethyst eyes, who was the apple of the eye for every girl in Minami high.

'Look, its Bisky this time... Man, why don't they give up on dream boy!' Menchi said with a bitter dismay, and Aoi did not see the reason that both of them were given weird names like 'Weird Sisters' or 'Dream Boy'. 'I get the girls Chi-chan, but why the boy? I don't think he likes all that attention' Aoi said disapprovingly 'that's because you prat, nobody knows his name... He has always been the dream boy, even the teachers don't know his name... they call him 'D-san'' Menchi said.

Aoi always noticed that so called Dream Boy, he was in her class and apparently all girls, including her best friend goggles him all the time, Aoi on the other hand noticed that he was quite a loner, skulking around the corners, in the off time, played with a yo-yo or chewing bubble-gum, never paying attention to anybody. She never saw him to talk to anyone, but he was immensely popular to his own dismay. Aoi always felt that, he was somewhat like her, with no one to care about.

'That's sad' Aoi said shortly and removed herself from the window 'letting nobody know your name.'

...

'Tadaima!' Aoi said shortly, and deposited her shoes in the rack. As she was stepping on the threshold, she saw something plastic wrapped in the letter box and guessing it's something important she picked it up, and strode to the living room.

She rushed to her room by the broad marble staircase and changed into blue turtleneck and grey a-line mid-calf skirt and tying up her hair in a ponytail she rushed to the kitchen to help Illumi. He was already having a hard time to brew what Aoi suspected was not quite Nihhonjin **(my substitute to 'Japanese' :P) **instead to smelled like burnt onion and leeks. 'Illumi-san, are you trying to make Norman onion soup?' Aoi asked slowly and Illumi looked at her way; it never ceases to faze Aoi how does he manage without expressions; he nodded and sighed expressionlessly 'Alas, I have not made it yet... Foreign food is quite not my forte, and my recipe book is lost somewhere...'

Aoi smiled reassuringly, 'mind if I take over... I know the recipe' she said and Illumi stepped aside and stirred some tofu in the wok; perhaps for Gon, as he was allergic to dairy products. Aoi clearly knew what to do. At first she chopped five types of onion, including banana onion, shallots, white and red onion and spring onion and to add dimension she chopped up leeks. Heating up the pan with butter and olive-oil she threw bashed garlic, salt and pepper to toast and tossed in the vegetables, letting it caramelised. With doing all this in a tremendous hurry, she accidentally grabbed the tofu-filled wok which was resting on fire. She jumped up and down with agony as her palm was dark red and the skin was peeling away.

'Are you alright?' Illumi blinked furiously and spoke a bit of in the higher pitch and grabbed her hand tenderly to see the wound as Aoi was in tears. Illumi hurried towards the first aid kit, applying some ointments he bandaged it up and looked at her face, which was now clammy and tearful.

'Don't worry...' he kissed her cheek where a fat teardrop was condensed 'I won't let anything hurt you'.

Aoi stood petrified at her place, blushing furiously at his action. Despite his lack of expression, Aoi swore she felt a sudden heat of passion in his lips. But this was not right somehow... is that how brothers love their dear sisters?

Anyhow, Illumi refused to let her cook for the evening and banned her from any hand-related work, which includes her palm, that means, no writing, no cooking, no carrying foods and many more, until her hand is considerably healed; but Aoi stood there as he took instruction of the soup. As a result in the dinner time Aoi stood guiltily aside the table as Illumi arranged the plates up. 'Gomen ne Illumi-san, I was careless in the kitchen.' She changed her tone to a more hopeful one 'I can still help you... It is not that-'

'Absolutely not!' Illumi said sternly, 'sit down like a good girl!' as he continued to lay platters on the long table. Aoi lowered her face and stared at her feet. The continuous clanks and chinks were harmoniously mixed with a mumbled groaning noise, which was none other than brothers approaching the table.

Aoi's face heated up and turned like a ripe peach (that happens a lot around here) and she tried her best to hide her right hand, which she clumsily burned in the kitchen. She felt a sweet caramel scent at her left and a familiar disinfect-like smell at her right, she got it immediately that she is sitting between Hisoka and Leorio, and she stiffened on her position.

'Soka-nii, stop looking at her like that' a soft voice reluctantly said from Aoi's opposite, and raising her face she looked that Hisoka was smiling mischievously eyeing her silently and Kurapika looking at him indignantly and Aoi mumbled a polite defence. Illumi laid the pots, and each one of them was delicious.

'Illu-nii, what's the occasion today?' asked Shalnark earnestly, 'Wah! The foods smell really good!' Gon sniffed on the pots and salivated heavily. 'Apple-chan, that's not a very good manner! Sit down and be a good boy!' Hisoka scolded Gon affectionately as Gon pouted, but before anyone could answer something bright glided to the table.

'Momo-nii...' Shalnark, Gon, Kurapika and Milluki almost jumped on a man, similar to Kite and his long silver hair bellowed at his back as he almost fell on the floor, and continued fondling his brother. Shalnark and Gon was cuddling to him while he was ruffling Kurapika's hair and patting Milluki's buttock. And Illumi wasn't remotely happy about it. 'Pumpkin... Get back here!' he ran with a Spatula and dragged Shalnark by his hood, 'Apples, Pikachu and Bubbles, please let him _eat in peace for God's sake._' Illumi snarled in deadpan-manner, and helped Kite's doppelganger from the floor while the others sulked and Aoi swore Shalnark mumbling '_cut me some slack Old Mum!_' and everyone burst into laughter when Shalnark got hit by Illumi in the head, who sported a whimsical deadpan face.

Kite's clone sat up in the table rubbing his ribs. He was the exact image of Kite except the shadowed watery blue eyes, which Aoi thought; she saw somewhere, not many days ago.

'Ah!' Aoi pointed at him 'You picked my trolley in the plane!'

To her surprise he laughed; Aoi blushed at that-how could have she missed that?

'Absolutely right! I was in the plane, but I had a small job in Goreneu, so the reunion was a bit delayed' he smiled warmly 'Let me introduce myself, I am Omokage Jacob Matsuhashi, Kite's twin... Sure you have met him didn't you?' he said, as Aoi nodded and inside she was almost petrified.

_Omokage Jacob Matsuhashi... the Omokage Jacob Matsuhashi... The famous designer of 'BeauMonte'... Whose masterpiece diamond-sequined-gown was auctioned in the last York-shin world auction in 30 million Jennies! Menchi is desperate to get a kimono-bikini dress from his new and sensational 'Summer Coquette' collection... which has gone limited edition in 23 hrs. _

Aoi spaced out in the stream of consciousness, having a second thought about the fact that this is not a dream, but a reality. She studied her new brother; the hair was slightly darker than that of Kite's platinum coloured hair, and considerably shorter, about midriff. His nose had a hidden snobbishness and his eyes sharp and sparkling like a clear blue lake. His face was much more human than Kite, whose silvery eyes gave a permanent protuberant look- perhaps they were fraternal twins.

'I remember saying Kite you're quite exceptional' Omokage said in a silky voice, as he gulped from his golden goblet, 'but I did not imagined that you would be _such an exquisite piece of artwork_' Omokage steadily looked at Aoi's eyes 'my, my, my... You look like a fallen angel'

Aoi couldn't help but to blush, and she caught Feitan's eye, smiling mockingly and Chrollo's sharp Obsidian eyes scolding him silently. Aoi was so embarrassed that she almost knocked her share of gravy on the table, helping it across with her injured hand.

'What happened to your hand Aoi-chan?' Omokage asked, his blue eyes worried and Aoi saw other brothers were gawping at her. Shalnark was almost off the table and leaning on her hand, Kurapika looked shocked, Milluki looked thunderstruck, Kite's brows were frowned into a curly line, Feitan continued with his beef steak, Hisoka's chin was almost touching Aoi's when he peered over her shoulder, Leorio was already over her hand, Gon jumped around behind the brothers to get a glimpse of Aoi, Chrollo looked around all with confusion and finally locked eyes with Illumi.

'She burned herself in the kitchen, while making Momo-chan's onion soup... grabbing the Tofu wok by accident.' Illumi said with a deadpan face and looked at all the brothers so sternly that they all sat down. Omokage looked deeply hurt, and lowered his face 'I requested Caramel-nii to make me a onion soup, but I did not expect-' Omokage looked at Aoi and bowed deeply to her 'I am deeply sorry, to have caused you trouble' Omokage cut up his cheese-smothered toast which sat over the onion soup and beckoned the fork towards her 'here, eat this as a sorry!'

Aoi's eyes widened and she was gone speechless, 'Omokage-san, but this-'.

'Onee-san, I am sorry' Gon said in the verge of tears 'it was my tofu that hurt you' Gon sniffed and wiped his tears, 'here, have this too!' he forked his chilli-tofu and beckoned it towards mouth 'here, have this too'

What happened afterwards were beyond Aoi's belief, every brother cut up something from there plate and offered them to Aoi, even Feitan, although grudgingly. Aoi's eyes filled with tears and she was happy beyond belief, she nibbled from every fork and her tears swelled up even more. Perhaps she had done something very good in the past life, that's why she got such caring brothers, before she could eat Illumi's boiled potato, a sudden slam of the door startled her and she almost knocked the fork.

'Tadaima...' a bored voice called at the door and a teenage boy entered the house.

Aoi felt that she wasn't surprised at all, as she is now, facing the most familiar person of her all time. He is the loner in her class, the same sapphire eyes, the same fluffy white hair, the same defeated expression and the same concealed arrogance- he was _the Dream Boy of her school_

'Are, Killua-chan,' Gon jumped up off his chair and went to hug him, and they both indulged themselves in innocent laughter, he had quite a silvery laugh, compared to Gon's open-hearted coarse one.

'Killu!' Illumi called out from the table 'You are late for dinner.' His tone was much less warmer than before. Killua looked at him with annoyance as Illumi continued, Aoi recognised this look, this was exactly the same when bimbos badgered him at school; 'What took you so long?' Illumi asked him. Killua swung his bag over his shoulder and raised his face 'none of your business!' Killua snarled. 'Watch your manners Killua! You are distressing our sister.' Kurapika stood up from his chair and turned to Aoi 'sorry for his impudence, he is like that ever since-'

Killua did not stayed there very long and ran away from the place, throwing Aoi a very defeated look, before Aoi could say anything to him, Illumi sat down and gulped his goblet, ignoring Gon's protesting look 'I guess you have met him... Killua Zoldyck Matsuhashi, our vain twelfth brother'

* * *

**So here you go! The second chapter... And I have decided that every brother should have their own cute nicknames... So far we have discovered...**

**Illumi: Caramels**

**Omokage: Momo**

**Shalnark: Pumpkin**

**Kurapika: Pikachu**

**Milluki: Bubbles**

**Feitan: Dumpling**

**Gon: Apple**

**So should I continue? Let me know... and R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Warmth

**Hey... I am really really happy right now, just blooming. And here is a new chappie for you today. So please enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Warmth**

_**"I love her and that's the beginning and end of everything." - F.S. Fitzgerald**_

* * *

What really disturbed Aoi were the behaviour of Killua and the rest of the brothers. Except Gon, nobody looked too happy, but should it happen this way? Was it an old family tradition that was going on and on where she shouldn't interfere? Among the brothers Killua was the one who Aoi knew from beforehand and she was quite afraid not to poke her head to such a sensitive issue...

But then why was her heart saying otherwise?

Yes... it is of no hesitation. Aoi will soon be a member of the family, and it is simply absurd that she should sleep peacefully in her velvety bed when one of them is sulking empty-stomached at the back of their pit.

'Thank you for the meal' Aoi got up from the table, wiping her mouth with napkin and washed her mouth. She saw at the table and everyone was eating peacefully as if nothing happened, but when Aoi looked at Gon, her heart crumbled painfully; he tried his best to hide it, but he was so emotionally honest that it won't budge, his brown eyes looked heartbroken. His chilli-tofu laid aside, half eaten and he nibbled slowly the cheese smothered toast of the soup. Aoi waited no more and went to the freezer, fetching some milk. She heated up the pan and added some crushed almond, saffron powder and pistachio into it... Aoi saw many times Killua ordering pistachio-almond milk with double-cream in cafeteria. While she was stirring it on the pan Gon entered with a miserable face with his plate, and almost screamed to see Aoi making almond-pistachio milk.

'AH! Onee-san... you are-' he screamed and Aoi gestured him to shut up, and to hear his voice Illumi got himself out of the table and before he could come, Aoi hastily threw the milk filled saucepan into the microwave and slammed the door with her elbow, Gon was so stupified that he stood at the sided gaping. Illumi entered the kitchen with his hair swaying gracefully at the back of his teal dressing gown and his eyes, characteristically blank.

'What are you two doing in the kitchen?' Illumi asked and Aoi was frozen at her feet; if he finds out that Aoi disobeyed him and violated his ban then he wouldn't be too happy... No he definitely wouldn't!

'Umm... ano! I was...' Aoi looked around and found an empty jar, and suddenly the idea popped in her head 'was helping Gon to fill up this glass jar, with water... For room?' Aoi said nervously and to her surprise Gon nodded vigorously 'yes, yes... and I was about to say, 'Onee-san, you are filling the water, how nice!' Hehehe!' Gon smiled and silently sweat dropped. Illumi narrowed his eyes a little in suspicion but did not said anything further except mumbling some word of caution to Aoi and telling Gon not to strain Aoi's hand. With his exit both breathed a sigh of relief, and Aoi looked at Gon in a pleading expression. Gon's eyes burst with protest 'no, you won't nee-san, you heard what Illu-nii said-'

'Please Gon-chan; it's not for me... ' she threw a meaningful look and instantly Gon's eyes brimmed with tears of joy... man, this boy is one heck of a handful one. 'Hontou? ' Gon said and wiped his eyes and sniffed, 'I am happy... really happy...' and suddenly he jumped over Aoi, hugging her waist, burring his head between her breasts 'I am so happy... My big sister is so kind... so nice.'

This was totally unexpected to Aoi, Gon's reactions seemed a bit too much for this, but Aoi did not blame him for that, as much she saw of him, Gon was the most emotionally honest of the brothers, he practically wears his heart on his sleeve, and somehow he does not retrain himself for being him... What a kid! He raised his head and waited for Aoi's response, who kindly smiled.

'Okay Gon-chan, all you have to do is see if the coast is clear, okay...' Aoi said and Gon nodded strongly 'Onee-san, makasetoki...' he threw his fist on his heart 'meet me at the top of stairs in two-minutes!' and he stormed off at the dining hall. Aoi stood at the side of the kitchen door, carefully not to be seen, because a she had a creepy feeling that somebody was skimming at the sight of kitchen, about ten seconds, she heard a tremendous uproar at the dining hall; she hurried towards the room and saw the brothers were throwing each other up. Someone punched Feitan in the face and he lied square on the floor, Shalnark was on the table, posing like a samurai with a fly-flap, Kite stood petrified and Omokage and Milluki was trying to get rid of something at his back, Leorio jumped up and down and something wriggled inside his navy-blue dressing gown. To realise that she was just wasting time, she grabbed the glass of milk and rushed through the stairs, where Gon waited for her.

'Onee-chan, what took you so long, Gummie-nii almost got you' Gon said and pouted; Aoi apologising sincerely looked at Gon curiously and asked what have caused the tumult in the dining table and to her surprise, Gon whistled softly and three white mice climbed up to them and leaped at Gon's shoulder, Aoi was disgusted at first, but she had to admit they were the cutest ones she had ever seen; they even looked well taken care of.

'This is David' he pointed at the mouse on his right shoulder which had purple eyes, 'this is William' he pointed at the one at left, with red eyes and lastly he raised his palm and showed the last one with green eyes 'this is Thomas' Gon smiled 'they are my buddies, they always help me in trouble... they are smart, obedient... ' then seeing Aoi's stupified face, Gon grinned nervously and let his mice on the ground and straightened up.

'There you go... now they will go to my room and sleep in their bed.' Gon said and silently led Aoi through the corridor. Aoi had no idea why would someone allow letting Gon keep his mouse pets, but then she suspected that he wasn't allowed but he was so attached to them that he can't let them go... Such a lovely person!

Gon and Aoi stood in front of the door labelled 'Coco' and Aoi softly knocked at the door. After some moments the door was opened by the familiar Ginpatsu-boy who was just awestruck to see the new face at the door 'Onee-san brought you milk, Killua-chan, open the door!' Gon piped up and silently acknowledging them Killua opened the door.

Aoi silently entered the room and with a sudden burst of light her eyes crinkled. The walls are all white including his furniture with occasional dabs of royal-blue and purples which appeared in Aoi's eye, simple, pleasant and fantasy-like. She sat down and skimmed her eye over the room. It was filled with posters of Cars, robots and latest posters from Transformers... She looked at Killua who was looking away from her.

'You haven't had anything in the night, so I have brought some milk for you... please have it!' Aoi raised the glass to his face and Killua looked at her awestruck, his eyes glistened with moisture. 'How... did-' he managed to mumble at the slightly yellow fragrant milk and being stupified at Aoi's face 'you order this always in the cafeteria...' then Aoi realised what she had said and blushed 'I mean everyone-'

'EE oo, Killua-chan, Onee-san made this herself! Tanomu kara, tabete yo!' Gon implored and Killua snatching the glass from her hand downed it immediately, and Aoi weakly smiled at Killua. 'You know what; my dad always says one thing...' Aoi took the empty glass from Killua and placed it on the night-stand, 'get angry to anyone you know, but never get angry on the food...' Aoi smiled soothing and Gon nodded at her back 'I don't know what is in between you and other brothers, and I don't want to intervene... but Killua-' she held Killua hands in her small palm and at her touch Killua gave a start and blushed brilliantly red 'remember, from this time we are family, and if there is something bothering you, I'll always be there to listen, okay?' Aoi said and wishing him good night left the room.

Aoi's heart lightened instantly; and even though she was at Gon's back, she could sense Gon's happiness, he was almost dancing on his feet. Aoi never felt such joy that giving someone a reason to smile could be this blissful... being a family is _heavenly..._

Gon did not said anything but smiled again at Aoi and dissolved in the darkness at the end of corridor. Aoi smiling to herself ascended on the stairs to her room, perhaps she was almost humming 'Nagareboshi Kirari' playing with her dark locks then her song was instantly jabbed to stop when she realised she was not walking on the stairs but pinned against the gothic wall right beside a nude marble statue of Eve, holding an apple while a ominous snake encircled her features, and the head of the serpent covered her camel-toe. Her breath stopped at the caramel scent and ominous serpentine eyes that glowed golden in the dark.

'Ah, what a naughty girl you are eh?!' He seductively breathed on Aoi's skin 'despite Illumi-chan's prohibition, you violated the ban and delivered milk to someone?' He suddenly sniffed her hair at the crook of her neck 'you are... a very... very...' He trailed upwards to the chin breathing over Aoi's skin 'Very naughty girl... indeed'

Aoi's skin curled over her flesh but something in her feminine heart protested over the unfamiliar attitude of Hisoka. 'Stop teasing me... Hisoka-san' she quietly mumbled and Hisoka straightened his face at the very instant 'I know what I did was wrong but, I can't help it if one of my brothers are sitting hungry at night' She budged her way to free and crossed past the Eve statue 'I hope you will understand that' she mumbled shamefully after the bravado and half-expecting Hisoka to disappear and the other half told otherwise.

'Your dad has not even married our maman, you already consider as brothers?' he playfully asked, but it was not as poignant was before, instead somewhat close to sincere 'what a wonderful person you are... Aoi-chan.' Hisoka steered her gently towards him from behind and seizing her chin with his long baton-like fingers, he chastely planted his lips over her pink petal-like ones, he breathed in her lips, his eyes looked as if he swallowed a love-potion, whirled and dreamy 'it is hard not to love you...'

Aoi's knees went weak and for support she grabbed a hold of Hisoka's luxurious maroon dressing gown and taking the advantage of the situation, Hisoka hugged her close, then abruptly, he let go. The moment Aoi opened her eyes, she was alone in the dim-lit corridor and an owl hooted outside the compound.

'What was that about?'

...

Next day, Aoi was not in herself, she dressed up in her uniform, and tied all of her waist-length hair into a ponytail and then added a red ribbon at the top. She went through all her books and set off for school. The weather was nice as usual, in the midst of July, just a moist cool wind breezing through the trees, but the light breeze couldn't help the weight which overlapped her heart.

'_Ittai, nandakke, kore wa?'_

But then again, she chucked the feelings out. It would be too preposterous; it's been only two days...

But it was really strange that the most wanted person in the school was her brother, if the news came out she will no doubt be the princess of the school and-

'You have a really bad hangover, or you're lost in your head' a familiar impatient voice slapping at her back 'what happened Blueberry, you seem lost today.' Menchi asked. To her reply, Aoi abruptly stood up and dragged her into the girls' toilet without acknowledging her impatience and complains.

'What the fuck, Aoi... Why are you dragging me into the ladies' washroom?' Menchi asked her. Aoi took a deep breath and turned to her. 'Menchi-chan, do you know... Killua is my brother.'

'Who?' Menchi asked and Aoi then whispered into her ears and giggled, to which Menchi responded in a tremendous uproar 'heh?! Maji? Him?' Menchi gave a comical fit and tumbled over the basin 'Ah! That means I can goggle at him... What a pity! I can't break the "Girl Code"' She sighed and Aoi nervously laughed, 'No I don't mind that, you goggling at him... After all it's _you._'

They both got themselves out of the washroom, Menchi swinging in front of Aoi, almost giving her the view of her lacy g-string under her flipping skirt, to which Aoi nervously sweatdropped. 'Then Aoi, save your breath already...' Menchi adjusted her turquoise sausage-twin-tail 'I heard there is a new guy already in the campus... probably replacement faculty stuff...' Menchi turned to her and gave a flirty smile 'ne, how do I look?'

Before Aoi give her an answer she had a mental image popping inside her head, with she wearing a blue g-string and lingerie gown and thirteen tall dark fallen angels surrounding her humming 'little sister' all over and each of them indulged himself with a specific care of Aoi, like one braiding hair, one fanning her, one feeding her strawberries...

'Aoi Isabelle Tanaka! Did you hear me?' Menchi clicked impatiently in front of her eyes and she snapped back into the reality and nodded to Menchi, but before they could regain a normal composure, the class-bell rang and Menchi dragged her into the classroom but when she was near in class 1-A, the homeroom teacher was already in the room, but Menchi learned from her manner of talking that she wasn't giving the usual lectures about the history of the Edo period, but it felt like she was introducing somebody to the class...

'Kyoukara, he would be your new English teacher, keep this in your mind that he was kind enough to enter our school from his busy research job and educate you lot-' the teacher spoke and Menchi closely studied the man with black pinstriped suit and a 'Shakespearean Sonnets, vol. I' in his hand.

'Heh? What a looker... Cool' Menchi mumbled as she peaked through the door and as she studied the faces of the young girls looking at his face and admiring his smooth voice, almost engrossed in him, feeling curious suddenly, Aoi pushed her way through and saw the man bowing to the students...

He had pale skin,

His hair was dark,

His eyes were big, shiny and obsidian

He wore a crooked smile in his perfect pale lips

And he held himself the same way Aoi saw him in the first day

'Menchi-chan, the man you are praising is my would-be brother... Chrollo Lucilfer Matsuhashi' Aoi exclaimed and Menchi swore that Killua's face was worse than Aoi's. He looked vandalised and insulted. Menchi closely studied both of their faces, Aoi's exclamation was much of the surprised one, but Killua's one looked like pure hatred, his clear amethyst eyes glinted such a way which felt like someone was invading his privacy.

'_This will keep me interested for some time... Being with Aoi-chan is not that boring after all...'_

* * *

**So why Killua hates his brothers and why the brothers do so too...?**

**What is the secret of the Matsuhashi brothers, that is yet to discover?**

**Why Chrollo is in Aoi's school, is he spying on his younger brother, or he is marking closely his new younger sister?**

**Lots of questions are ringing into your mind, isn't it... and not to forget, I have already announced two more of the brothers nicknames, that is Hisoka= Gummie, and Killua= Coco, actually I was quite lost at their names, my first initial of Killua's nickname was 'Fluffy' 'cause he has a fluffy, cuddly hair and it was too awkward to give a psycho-hot-badass guy nickname, but-**

**Thanks to AnimeFreak1145, who gave me suggestions of Hisoka naming Bungee Gum, and Killua Choco so I came up with the names inspired by those... thankyou so much.**

**so did you get the hint of Aoi pinned against next to the nude-eve statue... yes you guessed it right, they was doing something what they were not supposed to do... breaking into the forbidden... and of course you got what is a camel-toe right? hehehe!**

**So Hisoka has already made a first move and so the youngest brother... so who's next?**

**And what is left to say...**

**Stay tuned, and R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Dilemma

**Hey I am back, but there is still two more exams to go and I am taking a swift break from my History notes and saying a hi to you guys, so here is the very special treat for Kuroro fans (oops! for the spoilers)**

**anyways, keep enjoying**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sweet Dilemma**

_**Two Loves I have of Comfort and Despair/ which like Two Spirits do suggest me still- William Shakespeare**_

* * *

Aoi was still dumbfounded how she ended up with her brother in the same class; more overtly, with her brother as a teacher. And now not only she is fidgeting all over her seat, she even started to forget which page should she open in her book and with tremendous hurry, the book flew out of her hand and it hit square at Killua's head who with excellent reflexes caught it quickly, and blushed so awkwardly because the whole class was whistling at them.

'Look at that! The albino prince got McGee's Alice!' a nearby boy cheered, while some girls stared at them with envious look.

'Ahem!' the teacher cleared his throat and went to Killua's seat 'I think you do not require the book Mr. D as I presume, you already have one.' Chrollo made a hand gesture and took the book from Killua. Opening the pages gently, he placed it on Aoi's desk gracefully smiling at her 'we will currently be reading the sonnet no 18, Miss Tanaka... It is not that of a rocket science to open a book without sending it flying.' His words were caring, mocking and playful equally which managed to amuse other students and turning Aoi a human strawberry without any seeds.

Chrollo turned towards the desk instantly and lazily leaned against it. 'Before I should begin, I would like to introduce myself formally' He turned towards the blackboard and with superb filigree-like script he scrawled his name without his middle-name. 'I was named after a dark shining metal called 'Chrome' and I am telling you this because while I am here, I will be something like that to you, if I don't get your full attention here. If I get your heat of passion for the subject, I will act as your conductor and your coldness should repel and disdain me from you. From this time, we are a circuit, and cannot possibly succeed without each other's support. So let us work together and make this effort a successful illuminating one.' The whole class broke with applause as soon as he finished his small speech.

'Ooh! I would love to be his switch, he so turns me on' a nearby girl mumbled seductively while her neighbour said 'yeah, I can feel the electricity between us!'

'So let us begin... open your books to page 38, sonnet no 18.' Chrollo opened his own 'Shakespearean Sonnet Vol. I' and held it in front of his eyes for a brief moment and then looking straight at his students...

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?__  
__Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

Aoi followed the lines carefully as Chrollo spoke with silky voice, and when she turned from her page to her front, she saw something which was odd. At first she thought she was imagining things, but as she gave it more time, ensemble with Killua's covert offensive reaction she finally realised it she wasn't imagining things...

Chrollo recited the whole poem, looking at her way, with the same look...

As if he swallowed a love potion...

His obsidian eyes shined with a pretty violet hint with which half of the female population was engrossed and the boys was too preoccupied and thick to notice his reaction except those of the cold amethyst ones. His cheeks flushed with the softest shade of pink which added a pretty almost feminine glow on his whole being. Aoi's heartbeat rose like fortissimo and it was nothing of awkwardness or fear of the teacher staring to the student...

'... Do you have something to add Miss Tanaka?' a question came out of the blue.

'Eh?!' Aoi hastily stood up knocking herself on her own feet which caused her to knock her desk off. When she finally straightened up Chrollo asked her again 'if you are done with your knocking-and-flying, may I ask you, have you got something to add up?' Aoi felt that caring mocking tone, this time a little disappointed tint but unfortunately she spaced out what she was asked for, until Menchi gestured at the outside, to the clouds and she got it instantly.

'No sir, but I think by the line "Gold complexion dimmed" the poet meant the sun shrouded by clouds, therefore it should be bad times hovers over his beloved's warm soul...'

'Can you explain that without the aid of your classmate?' Chrollo said seriously. Aoi felt it was more of a concealed wildness in his tone, she reddened again and lowered her head, but startled again with a large thump not too far away from her.

'She answered your question, isn't it teacher? So why don't you drop it this instant?' Killua spoke out outrageously, which made the whole population of 1-A startle worse than Aoi. Chrollo narrowed his eyes in a disapproved manner and before he could say anything the bell rang. 'D-kun, meet me at the faculty office after lunch... I will be expecting you there.' He turned to the door '-and try not to bunk, okay?' his last words were highly suggestive, which Aoi didn't miss.

...

Aoi went to the ladies room, splashed her face with some water and stood there, wet-faced. She recapitulated all the incidents from last night to what happened half-an-hour ago. No! She must not get this into her head, not to someone, or some people in the case whose, whose mother is going to marry her father soon. She was too preoccupied with herself that she didn't even noticed a certain curly blonde at her back, who within a flash shoved her against the pink door of one of the cubicle.

'You are Aoi Tanaka, right?' she asked with a sickly sweet voice 'hi, I am Biscuit Krueger, and these are my friends, Ponzu and Retz.' She referred at the girls at her back, who looked at Aoi maliciously. 'What... what do you want Miss Krueger?' Aoi fidgeted on her spot, for Biscuit was choking her so painfully that her face was turning blue 'it's Madame Bisky, you little bitch... and you better stay away from my prince, or else who knows what happens to you?'

'Oh I know what will happen to _you_ if you don't leave now!' a familiar voice echoed behind them as Bisky and her followers turned back, 'I will shove my dad's briefs into your mouth, you goddamned hoe!' Menchi pinched Bisky's nose so hard that she yelped and let go off Aoi who slumped on the floor. Ponzu and Retz didn't budge after the defeat of their leader and fled from the place.

'Are you okay sweetie?' Menchi asked tenderly asked Aoi and helped her up from the floor, who politely declined her. 'I wonder, the book incident have upset her or not!' Aoi wondered, 'Don't give a damn to those losers; they are always like that... c'mon it's almost recess.' Menchi led her out of the bathroom 'and anyway, can I ask you of a favour?'

'Yeah sure, but I hope it's nothing weird though!'

'Could you help me with the shopping for dinner on the way home?'

...

Aoi and Menchi went to a multi-purpose store near the station to pick up stuffs for dinner. Aoi thought she could also pick a thing or two for home, so they grabbed a trolley each and rolled through the pavements.

'Ano, Aoi-chan, May I ask you a thing?' Menchi said as she pick up olive oil, 'sure, anything' Aoi said carelessly as she went through the label of the silk tofu-pack. 'What are your brothers like really?' Menchi said, to which Aoi dropped the tofu pack and hastily shoving it at the rack. 'W-why do you a-ask, Chi-chan?'

'Nothing special... just curious! I mean I would be very much glad to have thirteen gorgeous brothers under one roof... although I am not incestuous person though...' Menchi said while pulling covert wedgies. 'Anyways, when's the wedding?' Menchi said enthusiastically and Aoi sighed in relief for she has changed the weird topic 'I think it is two weeks from now... And dad told me to invite you at the rehearsal dinner and the wedding too.' Aoi smiled at her.

'I know darling, got the card this morning via email, when I was ordering my super-flexi jelly dildo online.'

Sometimes, there is no end to Menchi's pervert ideas and objects!

...

Aoi was walking on the path to her home alone. The afternoon sun was glowing ruby-red in the west and shining about a thousand shade on the tall glass buildings, a few steps more, then the famous St. Hudson river can be seen from the pavement she was walking, which never ceased to faze her no matter how many times she saw the setting sun playing on the wide turquoise water, she never got enough of the bright topaz coloured glitters.

Suddenly she heard hurried footsteps behind her and quickly she turned and saw it was Chrollo, smiling and running towards her apprehensively.

'Imoto-san... wait, wait a moment' he ran towards Aoi who stopped and waved at her. Chrollo finally reaching her smiled in his most charming one, and his teeth shined perfectly in the afternoon sun. 'Would you mind if we walk together home?'

Aoi and Chrollo walked side by side passing the river nearby, Chrollo was eyeing her apprehensively but Aoi was stiffened beside him, imagining the weird stare he gave last time. Chrollo sensed it immediately and softly grabbed her free and which caused Aoi to blush and look at him.

'I am sorry for the class... I just can't help it Aoi-chan...' Chrollo apologised to her to whom Aoi lowered her eye 'I... I simply cannot help it when someone is ignoring me when I am talking about my favourite thing...' Chrollo confessed and started walking again, although didn't letting go of her hand 'I am really really sorry to have mocked you-'

'No... I am not upset with you... not at all' Aoi smiled at him and squeezed back his hand 'it was really my fault for spacing out for so long... and for the account, I am also fond of Shakespeare and-'

Aoi could not finish her words, before she could she found herself entangled in between of two strong yet gentle arms, while her head rested on the super fine cotton shirt, which emitted a faint and pleasant smell of new papers, which didn't concealed the drumming heartbeat of the person.

'You are so kind Aoi-chan, you are so very kind' Chrollo said while resting his head on top of Aoi's one, 'I am glad that you are not upset on me, otherwise I won't be-'

'There is no need to blame yourself, Chrollo-san' Aoi said politely, still within his arms 'you did what any teacher should have done... And I am so very glad to have such a caring big brother like you...' Aoi freed herself from his arms as politely as possible, not daring to ask about what happened with Killua in his detention; glad Chrollo did not hint the last thought of her mind, he again smiled at her, but for a brief moment. He grabbed a hold of her hand and softly yanked her towards him, trapping her in a bear-hug, softly breathing on her left chin.

'Then even for once, can you call me _Kuro-nii-chan...In the lovely voice of yours?_'

Aoi stood frozen on her feet, without saying a word. His breath tickled her soft-spot to which she shuddered the most unlikely way she would have ever done. Her knees turned pliant and weak and she tried not to fall backwards into his arms.

_Is this the right way to show the love between siblings?_

...

It was nearly eight, and Aoi was doing her Philology homework, in which she had to work on Spanish influences in English. The work would have gone on smoothly if the disturbing thought of Killua didn't bother her so much.

_Why would he do that to her?_

_And in fact with his own brother...?_

_Not to mention... In the broad daylight within a classroom!_

Knowing her teachers, they would make him do all the chores of the clubrooms for next couple of weeks but...

Aoi gave it up, for nothing makes sense anymore... perhaps a couple of months then she would give up her rationality too far away to retrieve.

_Knock knock..._

* * *

**Kind of short wasn't it... and finally we see Chrollo has already made a move and there is someone at Aoi's door, but who is it?**

**And do you like my style of getup on Chrollo... a sexy, suit clad, husky voiced professor?**

**I don't either own sonnet no 18, (Shall I compare thee) or sonnet 144 (Two loves I have) they are written by the great Shakespeare.**

**And furthermore... keep reading and R&R**

**Some people are already requesting for Kite and Omokage, but you guys have to wait, for it will come out eventually, for the brothers have already started to make a move.**

**And some facts about Chrollo in my story-**

**He is a Doctorate in English and currently doing his post Doctorate research in YSIU or York Shin International University as well as he is an assistant professor there, under his Post-Doctoral Superior.**

**And as you may already know, Aoi's nickname is Blueberry, often called by Menchi; otherwise she is known in her school as 'McGee's Alice' for her pale skin, dark-lidded feline green eyes and long jet black hair with frail physique. FYI you may search 'McGee's Alice' in Google who is the main protagonist of the game 'Alice Madness Returns' and portrayed as a mad teenage girl. She was kind of the inspiration behind my OC for no matter how crazy she may seem, she looked good in blue, and her overall structure, minus the creepiness kind of struck me as exceptional **

**And for further info, you have to keep reading. **


	5. Chapter 5 : Jealousy

**Chapter 5: Jealousy**

**"_Yet this shall I ne'er know, but live in doubt/ Till my bad angel fire my good one out." - William Shakespeare_**

* * *

_Knock knock... Knock knock..._

The knocking was growing louder as Aoi tried to lift up her head from what felt hard and cold. She must have fallen asleep while doing her Spanish-influence homework! As she pondered over the pages, she saw she stopped at 'Spanish Food names' and with hopelessness she huffed; she will be again due tomorrow, and that is really a bummer! No sooner she slumped again on her table, the door of her room thundered dangerously...

'Imoto-san, Imoto-san, Daijoubu deska?' a man bellowed from outside and Aoi hurried towards the door, with a feeling that he might have been knocking for too long and now, he thinks something is wrong with Aoi and any moment he could burst open. Aoi got up on her feet, trying to correct her bed-head and opened the door to see a panicked bespectacled of a brother... Leorio.

'What were you doing inside? You gave me a heart-attack!' he said in a outrageous tone and Aoi knew he meant that, because his left hand was shaking slightly, Aoi pitied it greatly, for she felt so long since her father, who had seldom been in home, cared for her and this cute warmth and the flush on his cheeks made him look a very genuine and nurturing brother. He was panting slightly and it made him look something Aoi had seen many times, but still it was the very first time. She reciprocated to his reaction and smiled reassuringly, 'gomen ne, Leorio-san, I dozed off on my homework... don't know what happened but I don't usually sleep on my homework' Aoi said as they went together on the corridor 'I just spaced out that it's almost dinner time...'

Leorio smiled at her and held her hand 'that's okay... I understand what you are going through... studying hard from the very first year, to get accepted in a good college... In fact, I appreciate it.' Leorio squeezed back her hand warmly 'I remember how hard I studied to get accepted in the York Shin School of Medical Science... I studied so crazy that often I forgot to sleep and eat...Lolo-nii was kind to bring me some books from his University library...'

'Sorry, but who's-?' Aoi asked, confused as she turned left at the second floor landing. 'Oh... sorry, you won't probably know... We brothers have each a nickname given by maman... For example, Chrollo-nii is Lolo, Soka-nii is Gummie, Illu-nii is Caramels, I am for example, Bonbon, Kite is Beanie, Omokage is Momo, Milluki is Bubbles, Pokkle is Cupid, Feitan is Dumpling, Kurapika is Pikachu, Shalnark is Pumpkin, Killua is Coco and finally Gon is Apples.' Leorio said 'and as soon as you are officially the family, you'll get one too, I think maman-'

'Oi, Bonbon-nii, you're not supposed to tell her that, ya know... you are ruining the surprise!' Shalnark retorted 'it's up to maman to decide and declare...' he turned to Aoi and grinned goofily 'come and see this... you'll be fell over dead, to who's turned up!'

They went to the dining room and all the plates were laid and people sat over and Aoi saw a certain person to which, her heart jumped into her throat with joy!

'Daddy!' Aoi rushed at the older bespectacled man and lunged on him 'I am so happy to see you!' she hugged her dad nice and tight, to which Knov gently smiled.

'I was near at the city, in the Assassin Seminar-' and he subtly threw a meaningful look to Illumi 'but Illumi found me there, drinking with Silva and invited me into dinner.' Knov smiled and his eyes crinkled with pleasure 'he is such a sensible young man I have ever seen, and he speaks highly of you Aoi-chan... he said you cook a delicious onion soup!' Knov said and Aoi bowed her head in embarrassment 'not like that papa... '

'Not only she is talented in cooking and household chores, but she studies very diligently Knov-san, she is a very attentive student' said Chrollo from the side as Illumi poured the gravy on his bowl, to which Aoi's ears reddened, because she exactly knew, she was not attentive at all in his first class, she was all spaced out and-

'My dear little sister, have a blow in your stew, or you may burn yourself' Kite softly spoke as Aoi saw she was going to pour herself smoking-hot cream stew. She looked at her piece of broccoli and smiled at Kite, not thinking about the similarity of his hair and the stew's opaque colour, while Omokage poured a scorn to his younger twin, but recovered from it, when the feline eyes struck on him.

'How is work going Knov-san, I heard a lot of bandits are giving the Hunter Association a lot of trouble?' Omokage asked as he scooped up some green mango salad and forked it 'they can be really a trouble, for they once ruined my fashion show five years ago...' Knov nodded and smiled at him 'that's okay, everything is under control now... no need to worry' he said and looked at Aoi 'I am just happy that she is fine here' to which Kurapika smiled 'do not worry Knov-san, she is already a family, and she is the finest th-... I mean sister we have got... Aoi-chan, you are out of salad... Want some?' Kurapika offered and scooped up some on her plate with some freshly steamed lobster meat. 'But I think we are kind of missing the point, don't we?' Kite said seriously, 'I think we should start planning out the wedding... I have some good wedding planners in mind... after all Maman and Knov-san would be after all very busy, and on their behalf, we should take the responsibility.'

'And we should also decide what food we may have... I want Thai-food, just so you know!' Shalnark declared and smugly dug into the salad 'no one asked your opinion, Pumpkin!' snarled Feitan 'and by the way, they must get married in a gothic chapel... maman would look great in purple and black, and the food would be classic English dish as always!' he declared.

'Won't it be more appropriate if we ask what maman and Knov-san wants?' Kurapika said.

'IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! STAY YOUR NOSE OUT' both Shalnark and Feitan hollered.

'hahaha... such nice bond between brothers' Knov heartily called out 'indeed, I will be doing the right thing to marry Palm... well if you'll excuse me, I have a flight to catch' he got up from the table, wiping his lips in the napkin 'sorry Aoi I couldn't stay and I have a little time left for the flight, but I promise, I will be there at the dinner!' he bowed and kissed Aoi's forehead as she waved him goodbye.

...

After dinner Aoi climbed up the stairs but somehow she didn't felt like going into her room, instead she took the upper stairs which went to the rooftop. At the first day, when she arrived, Chrollo told her quite a few times to visit the rooftop; '_it is so breathtaking, that you will be addicted to it_' he said so Aoi kind of felt like a post-dinner walk. When she reached the door, it was already unlocked, she opened the door and stepped outside, indeed Chrollo did not lie at all; it was magnificent...

She never knew York shin was this beautiful... Although she never left her hometown for a second...

She approached to the edge of the edge of the rooftop, and looked straight... the roads flared up neon and the cars illumined with various lights... reds, blues and the yellows of the headlights; rushing through the Grand Avenue highway... although it was quite far away from home, but at night, York shin magically light up like some marvellous festival... there was the Global Trade Tower, glittering with rainbow colours, against the velvety darkness, there was the Empire State building and the whole concrete and glass jungle was glowing like the stars have descended into the earth from the heaven, she felt the faint faraway lights on her face, and a light breeze was winnowing through her jet-black hair, she was now standing at the sixth floor of the Sunshine Mansion and the feeling was surreal...

_Surreal... glittery... sensual and arousing..._

_Arousing?_

She felt a light feathery touch at the back of her hand, similar like that of the first day, but a bit coarse and more human. She turned back and felt she was looking directly a blue neon light of a pair of radiant eyes, Aoi's heartbeat rose in the speed of light and she gasped audibly!

'Oh, I am so sorry Aoi-chan, to have scared you!' he grabbed Aoi's shoulder and squeezed her affectionately, she smiled at him 'no I am fine Omokage-san, it's just... I wasn't expecting anyone... Sorry for worrying you!' she said and Omokage, replying some small words of comfort, moved towards the edge and leaned to the wall, 'so, are you enjoying here?' Omokage asked as his piercing blue eyes studied Aoi's face.

'The view is really breathtaking... I never thought York shin was so beautiful!' Aoi said, but immediately cut by Omokage, 'no, no... I wasn't talking about the view... I was talking about us... are you really enjoying being here? I mean, living alone and suddenly having so much people around... do you not-'

'No, rather I feel much loved and warm... I always dreamt about how it would be having a family around; My best friend has an older sister, and quite a few of my friends have their own family and siblings, and sometimes, I feel like living in a dream' Aoi said as she shifted from her place 'it's like the Cinderella dream...'

'Without any _Prince Charming?_'

Aoi turned towards Omokage, startled and surprise. He looked at Aoi with a weird look, unlike any other, he didn't look affectionate... his eyes were too hard for that emotion; he didn't look angry, the blues in his eyes were much too soft for that... he did not looked ravishing like Hisoka and his weird serpentine eyes; lesser was the feminine glow from that of Chrollo's cheeks, brighter than Illumi's eyes but less warm than Gon... he was looking...

Like a hunter...

'Do I scare you? Sorry if I do... I have no choice, I am like that... sometimes my brothers don't like me... sometimes I can be...'

_Demanding..._

Aoi was thrown back from her inertia and she would have fallen on the floor, when she slipped on her feet, but two arms caught her, closely to a warmer body, and held her close to his heart. His heart beat went faster but it was soon harmonised with Aoi's quivering one.

'Aoi-chan, can't you see... I want to be included in your dreams...' Omokage said in a hoarse and husky voice, breathing on her ears 'I want to be your diamond-sequined dream... Shiny and gorgeous... I want to bring your fantasies come true...' he bend down and with feathery touch, brushed the hairs that idly brushed her chest, Aoi stopped at her heart, her pickled green eyes struck Omokage with awe, and her face said all she didn't say...

'Aoi-chan, it pains me, when any other man looks at you with admiration... I feel like destroying them' He bend down and kissed the sternum that peeked from her white round neck blouse, which send an unhealthy shiver to her body, she gasped and threw her hair at the back...

_I love you... Aoi-chan... you are my fallen angel... Wagahai no Datenshi!_

None of them knew the angry streaks of platinum hair swept from the rooftop door and beneath them hid the protuberant eyes, angry and tearful...

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter... and I am happy and equally sleepy right now...**

**And to my one and only French reviewer, Xiao Miong: Bonjour, et merci pour vos reviews, I love it... and I love French Chocó Lava cake. I kind of took the idea of Onion Soup I mentioned earlier from the French Onion Soup that is cooked with beef-stock and white onions...and please bear with me... :D**

**And 'Wagahai' means 'I' in a haughty manner, Omokage often uses this pronoun; for you may also check in Phantom Rouge...**

'**datenshi' is a fallen angel... (You may already know)**

**I don't own the quote, it's from Shakespeare's Sonnet no 144... yea, yes, I know I gave reference in the previous chapter, but I could not find better jealous-love quote than this...**

**And I have already declared the nicknames f all the brothers, I hope I don't need to recapitulate is again... The professions of the brothers will be revealed soon... You will have to wait... **

**I intend to bring all other HxH characters as well... the more the merrier and better, and fit them according to situation... but right now, I am kind of lost among some, so if you have any suggestions, leave via review, as the ones with no account cannot PM me... in that way everyone can participate...**


End file.
